


Spock/Bones Counting Stars

by sherlocked221



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and McCoy are both losing sleep over the thought of what the future may hold for them both. But not in a bad way, they want all this to happen.</p><p>My first Star Trek Fanvid, (and also my first good fanvid) so hope its good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock/Bones Counting Stars

 


End file.
